


Nara Shikata

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is a Nara, Kakashi was on a genin team with Sasuke's mom and Sakura's dad, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him, the part that would always be Hatake Kakashi, wanted to tell her about all the times he had been late and rattle off former excuses but the time for that had since ended (Obito was alive, there was no reason to act as a living memorial). "I wouldn't miss your first mission as a jōnin, Mikoto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nara Shikata

Nara, as a kind of unspoken rule, are not front-line fighters; with their clan jutsu, knack for strategy and propensity to work well with the Akimichi and Yamanaka, they were practically bred for capture rather then combat. The Clan Head was an exemplary example of this, strengthening the ties with their allies by working alongside the Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan Heads since they were all heirs- a system which lead to heirs to being born within the same year.

_Which makes me so abnormal,_ Shikata mused as he checked over his mission pack on last time before soldering it on in a way that allowed him to easily draw the tonfa that were sheathed on his back.

(The tonfa were new, something he'd only used once -if one counted disarming an enemy with a tonfa and then using it to bludgeon it's previous owner- as Kakashi, but something he felt suited this life well enough; it got him in close enough range to easily use clan jutsu since no one expected any of his clan to fight with tonfa of all things.

Nara weren't combat specialists after all.)

While he hadn't, technically, been passed over as the next potential Clan Head, it was widely expected that his younger brother would end up as the next Head- if only because the Clan believed that he wouldn't live long enough to actually be named the Head of the Clan (not that anyone would _say_ such a thing but, well, a shinobi doesn't need to _say_ something for it to be understood).

"You were almost late, Shikata." the kunoichi of his Genin team, though none of them were actually genin anymore they still frequently partnered (even if only with one other member) with each other on missions, told him.

Part of him, the part that would always be Hatake Kakashi, wanted to tell her about all the times he had been late and rattle off former excuses but the time for that had since ended (Obito was alive, there was no reason to act as a living memorial). "I wouldn't miss your first mission as a jōnin, Mikoto."

"Damn right you wouldn't- it's your fucking fault anyways." the Uchiha scoffed, referring to how her clan had pushed her into becoming a jōnin just because he'd became a jōnin and the Uchiha couldn't seem inferior to the _Nara_. "I was happy being a chūnin."

"Maa," their former sensei, current team leader, said. "There's no need for such language, Mikoto-chan. Kizashi-kun would be horrified if he was here."

Haruno Kizashi, Sakura's future father, the final member of their former genin team who was a long-range fighter whom- rather disturbingly- reminded Shikata of Gai.

The irritable Uchiha huffed, "Kizashi's in the hospital because he challenged _Maito Dai_ to a _taijutsu_ fight."

Yes, Kizashi did remind him of Gai.

**Author's Note:**

> **Any Guess on who their Sensei is/was?**
> 
> **Nara Shikata:** ****  
>  ****_Timeline: Invasion of Pain_  
>  Born: March 15  
> Age: 28 years older then Naruto 


End file.
